Fruits Basket Fanfic, Enjoy
by OrbitGum
Summary: Tohru tried viciously to get away, but to no avail...Her eyes filled with tears, and she stopped struggling.


₣®ŭţ§ ßÅśĸĖT ₣ằ₪ ₣ĺ© Ë₪ĴỜỶ

--

Was that him? Was that the Akito I've heard so little of? Although he looked so…scary right there, I couldn't help but notice how good looking he was. _'Oh my God, I shouldn't be thinking like this!'_

--

As if sensing my gaze, he looked at me. I gasped and blushed. He, Akito, seeing my reaction, smirked and got up. I saw this movement, and he walked towards the door. Once he was outside, he changed his direction to me. My eyes trembled in slight fear, and I instinctively took a step backwards, vaguely noticing that Shigure hadn't seen me stop. While thinking about this, I didn't see Akito right in front of me until he spoke:

"Tohru-San?" he spoke, with venom laced in that small word.

I felt a lump form in my throat. How could one person be so, what's the word…scary?

"Well?! Are you Tohru or not?!" Akito snarled at me. The lump in my throat lessened enough for me to stutter an answer.

"Yes, I-I am." He narrowed his eyes further, but then his face broke into a small smile, though it looked somewhat false. Akito held out his hand and said: "Would you like to have some tea? I would love it if you joined me…" Oh God. His voice was angelic! It felt like his eyes were suddenly hypnotic, and I couldn't resist him. I put my hand in his and followed him in a trance. I did not hear Shigure come running towards me, yelling for me to stop. Nor did I see the warning glare Akito shot to him, telling the Dog to stop right where he was. I still followed the Sohma Head obediently. As we reached the door, he pushed it open, and like a gentleman, let me in first. I looked in awe at the room I was in. It was beautiful.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Akito's voice. "I like it, too," there was amusement in that sentence. I blushed and looked down, finding sudden interest in my shoes. He laughed a bit, and walked up to me. I was still looking at my shoes…

--

How did this happen? One minute I'm trying to forget this horrid pain, the next I see an innocent, but gorgeous girl, just standing there. When I met her gaze, she gasped and blushed. The modest type I presume…I couldn't help but smirk at the thought and site.

I got up, walked to the door, and left my room. Going towards her, I saw The Girl, who I assume is the 'Tohru Honda' I've heard so much of, take a step back.

"Tohru-San?" For some reason, I couldn't keep the hate from my voice. She flinched at my tone. After a second or two... "Well?! Are you Tohru or not?!" I yelled in impatience she swallowed a bit then stuttered out an answer.

"Yes, I-I am." I had to admit, her stuttering was turning me on, though I don't know why.

My eyes narrowed at that thought, but my mind was finding ways to work on getting with her. It came to me like lightning: invite her for tea.

I forced a small smile my face, and I held my hand out to her. I said in an innocent voice, but made sure to purr out: "Would you like to have some tea? I would love it if you joined me…" the last part was what finished her, breaking her will. She came with me, following me like a lost dog. I held her hand tightly, making sure that my abnormally sharp nails didn't dig into her.

I smirked, but it turned into a frown quickly. The perverted Dog was calling for her to stop, to get away from me; I didn't like it. Without stopping, I turned and gave Shigure an angry warning glare. It worked. He shut his mouth, stopped running, and settled for a small, barely noticeable glare.

As we finally reached the door to my room, I pushed it open; letting Tohru in first. It seemed to make her blush, which made me want to laugh. And I almost did when I saw the look on her face, as she looked around my room. "I like it, too." I said with amusement in my voice. Seriously, how could you not? Tohru blushed and looked down, looking like she found sudden interest in her shoes. Laughing briefly, I calmly walked over to her while she was still looking at her shoes.

What I did next, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind, caused a beautiful response. Tohru jump with a small 'eep!' then shook a little bit, but then she was staying stock still. Burying my head in the crook of her neck, I chuckled softy, but that's when it happened: I broke into a coughing fit. Jumping away from Tohru, I felt to my knees and kept coughing. I vaguely heard The Girl run towards me, putting her hand on my shoulder, trying relentlessly to calm me down; I smacked her hand away. I breathed in and out, slowly getting over my coughing. I saw her horrified face, and looked down at my hand…there was blood coating it.

--

When he started choking and coughing, I knew I had to do something, _anything. _I ran over to him, Akito, and put my hand on his shoulder, saying words that I hoped would calm him down. Not long after this he batted my hand away. As he slowly regained normal breathing I noticed something…horrifying. Blood was coating all most all his hand.

--

Frowning, I got up while looking at my hand. Grabbing a tissue, I whipped most of the blood off. Looking up, I walked over to Tohru. I stood there for a moment, just glaring at her. Then, doing something I knew would probably traumatize her, I grabbed her by the back of her head then shoved my hand on her mouth. Tohru tried viciously to get away, but to no avail...Her eyes filled with tears, and she stopped struggling.

--


End file.
